Conventional products used in the automotive industry for protection against physical or environmental damage typically utilize solid-state vinyl or plastic wrap films. Solid-state products may be challenging to apply and may not provide adequate protection.
Solid vinyl wrap films and solid sheet protective coatings have been used for over a decade. Application of solid vinyl wraps, which is traditionally done by hand, requires a steady hand, years of training, and tremendous patience to install, especially on objects with many curvatures. Solid vinyl wrap films also have associated high manufacturing costs, as vinyl wrap films require complex machinery to lay, roll and spool the films, thereby increasing the production cost of the base film material. Additionally, many vinyl wrap films may leave an adhesive glue or residue behind upon removal of the film.
Other products for protection against physical or environmental damage involve sprayable aqueous-based compositions. However, aqueous compositions have considerably longer drying velocities, exhibit variations in quality due to changes in humidity and temperature during the application and drying process, and may be difficult to remove. Further, aqueous-based compositions may freeze during commercial shipping and storage, potentially leading to further variability in the final solid coating product, and are susceptible to UV damage. Aqueous-based compositions are extremely sensitive to temperature. For example, some aqueous-based compositions cannot dry properly below 70° Fahrenheit (F.), and therefore, such compositions cannot be applied unless the temperature is 70° F. or above. Additionally, some aqueous-based compositions are not removable if the temperature falls below 70° F. Further, some aqueous-based compositions degrade over a period of time, e.g., 3 months, 6 months, a year, etc., such that the coating formed by the aqueous-based composition becomes more adhesive and difficult or even nearly impossible to remove over time.